Things We Never Said
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: when we leave our hearts open and words unsaid, it can only brings regrets. And a couple of broken hearts. You choose teh couple! oneshot


'Things We Never Said'

--

"You're impossible, you know that?" I yell over the pouding rain and my even harder pounding heart.

"I'm impossible?" He scoffs. God, do I hate this man. "You're impossible. I'm trying to help you!"

"Who the hell said I needed help? I especially don't need it from you."

"That's not what you said last night when you were crying on my shoulder." I knew he was going to use that aginst me. It was so typical of him.

"I was upset okay, so you caught me at one moment of weakness. Don't think you can hold that over my head forever."

"It's not blackmail, okay. I'm not hanging anything over you. I just want you to talk to me a little."

"I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to talk to anybody. I just want to wallow in my misery as people feel sorry for me because that's what I'm about."

"That's not true. I know you so much better than anyone else and that just isn't you. Now just talk to me!" He throws his arms in the air dramtically. Why should I trust him?

I feel no need to trust the guy in front of me. I feel no need to feel comfort with him. I feel no need to want to be with him or even here at this moment, so why am I? Why do I trust him? Why does he comfort me so much? Hell if I know.

"Do you honestly think that I need you?"

"Yes."

"Well, you're wrong."

"Oh, am I?" God, he's so damn smug. I wish I could just slap that smirk off his face. Actually...I could If I wanted to.

"Yes. You're absolutly wrong if you think I need anything from you."

"Really?" He moved closer to me. A lot closer than I wanted him to be. "Prove that to me."

I roll my eyes. Does he ever quit? "I don't have to prove anything to you."

He just nodded, licking his lips. I frow, knowing what he has in mind. "I think you do."

Before I get the chance to respond, he grabs me, and has the nerve to kiss me. Right here in the middle of the abondon street in the middle of the damn rain. I hate rain now, but still not as much as I hate him. Which still doesn't answer why I'm kissing him back. Damn, this man.

--

"Come on, you can't avoid me forever." Came his voice, a teasing glint rang through it.

"Oh, yes I can." I peeked my head out the door to see him grinning foolishly.

"Try it."

"I'm not afraid of you." I coy as I smiled sheepishly thorugh the barely opened door.

"You should be."

Just as he lunged forward I opened the door all the way, and ran out of the room. I got into his bedroom where he finally caught up to me.

"Not so tough now, huh?" I tease as we stand on oppisate sides of the bed.

"Oh, get over here." He lunges forward on more time in an attempt to catch me.

I move swiftly as I roll over the bed he currently lays. Obviously, not quick enough, he grabs me and pins me to the unmade bed.

"Okay." I start cheerfully as his body covers mine. "I'm here."

"Good, you better stay here." He cups my cheek and leans down, kissing me lovingly. I smile into his soft lips and reply happily as his hands moved to stroke my hair.

As we pull apart I smile. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm holding you to that." He smiles as he once again leans into me, kissing me again with more passion and heat.

--

"You're leaving, huh?" He asked casually as he stared at me from the top of the staircase. I really couldn't read him emotion yet.

"Yeah...I'm leaving."

"Care to explain why?" He asked calmly as he comes down the stairs.

I look in his eyes and scoff. "I think you know why."

Suddenly he's no longer calkm, but angery. I figured he would be. "Why? To go back to _him!"_

"He's not a disease you know." I pick up myluggage and continue my journey to the door.

"Wait!" He yells, causing me to turn around. "Tell me something before you go."

"What?"

"Tell me...tell me you don't love me."

I laugh coyly as my eyes gaze upon him. "We've been here a thousand times before and I'm sick of it. I need to be able to live a life without it being do damn complicated and messed up."

"I'm the one messing up your life?" He looks at me, astonished.

"I have to go."

"You love me and you know it!"

I turn on my heal harshly as I stare daggers ta him. "So what?" I snap. "So what if I do love oyu. This means nothing anymore. It's just a bunch of bullshit."

"So you're going to crawl back to him and live your perfect little fairy tale life like nothing happened. He can't make you feel the same way I do and you know that too."

I shake my head and laugh resentfully. "You're right. He doesn't make me feel the way you do. He makes me feel so much better."

With that, I was out the door. I climbed into my car and began to drive. I didn't know where and I really didn't care. I just needed to go. He always made me feel like just picking up and leaving it all behind and he constitly made me feel sick to my stomach. Maybe that was love, but why should I care? I hate him. Damn, that man.

--

"So...you married him. Wow." Was all he said as he stood next to me at the refreshment table. His eyes scanned teh room as I nerviously played with my wedding ring.

"It was for the best, you know."

"No.." He lookes at me, our eyes making full on contact. "It wasn't for the best."

"I do love him though."

He nodded his head in understanding. "Yeah, I figured."

I stare at him, so lost for words. "Do you hate me?" My voice was suprisenly quiet and a little shaky.

He shook his head and looked me staright in the eyes. "I have never hated you, and I never will."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Listen, I am truly sorry about this. I know how hard this probibly is on you. It's hard on me."

He scoffs. It seems like neither of us can get through a conversation without doing so. "I'm sure it is."

"Don't be sarcastic."

"I'm being honest."

"You're being a jackass."

"I'm not the one who broke their promise."

"I never promised you anything."

He stares back at me, a look I'd never seen in his eyes. "You promised that you wouldn't just give up on us. For sign of trouble and you ran."

"Are you over it?" I ask after a moment of silence.

He shook his head, staring into his dronk. "Never will be."

And with nothing left to say, he leaves. He grabbed his coat, gave me one last glance, chucked his drink, and left. We were over forever now. God, I'll miss him.

--

_I know it's kind of confussing but it just popped into my head. I'm letting you guess the couple. It might be a Troypay, Ryella, Chaylor, Chadpay, Zekepay, Troyella, Haha, it may even be a Rypay. Telll me who you think it is and if you get it right I'll reply and tell you if you got it right. _

_Sorry for any spelling erros, I was rushed. I really couldn't come up with a good title, so sorry about that. Anyways, hope you liked it and please review!_

_-Peace!_


End file.
